Switched
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: The chances of finding a four leaf clover are 1 in 10,000. The chances of getting hit by a car are 1 in 47,000. The chances of getting hit by lightning are 1 in 700,000. The chances of you and a parallel universe you getting struck by lighting at the same time? Odds are that wouldn't ever happen. But somehow talking chipmunks exist. So in this crazy universe, anything's possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

* * *

**Alvin #1**

It was just another day in the Seville household. The sun was shining, birds were singing on the...oh wait, they just flew away from a shout. "ALVINNN!" a grown man with dark brown, almost black hair shouted. His arms were crossed as he tapped his foot, waiting for the culprit who smashed the vase on the floor. Suddenly, a small chipmunk wearing a red hoodie with a giant yellow A and a matching red hat skated down the railing of the stairs with his skateboard, whooping. Dave, panicking, grabbed his son off the board causing the empty board to fly at the wall, implanting in it with a cringy scrape. "Hey! Dave! I was practicing for the skateboard tournament!" Alvin shouted in displeasure. Dave gave him a stern look. "Alvin, that tournament's in a month".

"No, three weeks, four days, seven hours, and twenty three minutes to be exact!" Dave's look didn't change. "And besides, I need to practice day in and day out if I want to win it!" he challenged, cracking his knuckles in his hand. Dave responded "Ok, well change that time to _two_ weeks, four days, seven hours and twenty five…" "Twenty _three_" "...twenty three minutes. You're grounded for a week for skating in the house". "What?!" Alvin shouted. "You heard me Alvin. I have told you countless times not to skateboard in the house, and since you didn't listen, my favorite vase is broken". He set his son on the ground and went to get a broom and dust pan.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Dave, you don't understand, I _have _to win this competition! It's my life!" He begged. This continued on through cleaning the broken glass and until Dave began making lunch. Alvin was on his knees by then. "Please Dave, I need to practice!". "Oh, for the last time Alvin, NO!" Dave shouted. Alvin let his head fall and sulked out of the room. "Fine. Let me waste my time away. With each passing second is a second my life could be saved! If only….if only.." Alvin spoke dramatically, placing a hand to his head in a 'I'm going to faint' manner. "Drama isn't going to change my mind Alvin. Now, leave me alone". A huff was received in response. "Fine! But when I die from heartbreak…" "Alvin.." Dave spoke in warning. "Fine." Alvin ended finally, crossing his arms and walking away.

Deciding he didn't want to sit around, wasting his time, he decided to see what his brothers were up to. Earlier that day Simon asked Theodore and the girls to help him with a project of his. Of course because Alvin always ended up causing trouble, he wasn't invited which, despite Alvin's response that science was for nerds, really hurt him. He'd been avoiding the basement all day because of it. Deciding that _that_ was better than chores, Alvin threw open the basement door and hopped down each step into the basement.

There we see Simon about to drip a green liquid into a bubbling purple one. Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were surrounding Simon, watching him in an intense air. But before anything could happen, Alvin runs up to them and says "Hey, what are you all doing?". Alvin had no idea Simon was about to do something important, so they all scream and Simon jerks away from the purple fluid. Thankfully, none got in the purple liquid, but some of it fell on Alvin and on a nearby outlet that was being used to heat up the purple liquid. "AHH! Oh, what, ALVIN?! What have I told you about barging in here unexpectedly?!" Simon yelled.

Alvin, holding his now chemical-infused hoodie, jumped and looked at at his older brother, a little hurt. "Do you know what could've just happened if I spilled too much of this into the boiling Benzoniate? The whole neighborhood could've exploded!" Simon continued. Everyone else glared a little at Alvin. "What? Well, how was _I_ supposed to know you're conducting some dangerous experiment down here? And besides, you know I never listen to that, so why are you doing something dangerous in the first place?"

Simon didn't answer, a look of anger, confusion, and disbelief crossing his face. "He has a point, you know" Jeanette spoke up. "Well, even so, you should've just knocked or waited for me to come get you if I needed you" Alvin huffed and looked away, looking at some of the strange equipment down there. "You never need me for your experiments though!"

"That's the point" Simon countered. Alvin rolled his eyes.

Simon looked at his green liquid and saw it was almost completely empty. "And look, you've already almost ruined another experiment of mine. _Again_." Alvin looked back at Simon. "Well, _once again_, how am _I_ supposed to know when you're doing another experiment that could potentially end the world? You never tell me"

"That's because you'll either want to help and make it worse, or you'll forget it and barge in anyways!" No one noticed during the heated argument that, the outlet that got some of the green liquid on was sparking. "Well, I'm sorry if my _own brother_ wants to hang out and ask everyone _but_ me to be a part of his fancy experiment. Guess I'm not good enough huh?" Alvin didn't realize it, but his deep, hidden feelings were beginning to come to life. "Alvin, I never said that…" "Oh no, I get it. Alvin tries to help but because he tries and something goes wrong, Alvin suddenly isn't good enough for his brother's little experiment!"

Simon held his head down in shame. He hadn't realized not inviting Alvin had this effect on him. "Alvin, it's not that he doesn't want you to help, it's that you don't listen to him _all_ the time and end up making a mistake that had disastrous effects, that's all" Eleanor piped up. Jeanette whacked her sisters shoulder, lightly. "No, no, you don't have to explain, I know when I'm not wanted!" He said harshly. But while walking, Alvin spotted the half-plugged outlet where the green liquid fell. "Here, I'll even show you I can help without causing any trouble!" Alvin called out, walking to the outlet. He kept his brother's eye while going to plug it in all the way. But Jeanette saw it spark a little before Alvin touched it.

"Wait. ALVIN DON'T...!" she shouted, but not soon enough. Alvin grabbed the outlet and plugged it back in, causing him to be electrocuted. The fuse blew almost instantly, causing Alvin to be thrown back and the power to temporarily go out. The chipmunks all fell down and shielded themselves from the small blast. The gang waited a few tense moment, smoke clouding the basement space. When they thought it was safe, they all got up warily and looked around. The lights flickered every now and then, casting little light on the small basement. "Is everyone ok?" Simon called.

"I'm alright!" came from Eleanor

"Me too" came from Theodore.

"I'm ok" from Jeanette.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" came from Brittany.

Simon had a dropping feeling in his stomach. The lights flickered enough for him to see Alvin's body nearby, unmoving. "Alvin?" he called, but there was no answer. Simon bolted up, to his brother. "Alvin!?" he asked again, shaking him this time. Alvin's right hand was a little burnt and his clothes were covered in soot. His face was still and had some soot covering it too. He looked peaceful like he was asleep, or even unconscious. At least that's what Simon thought. But, then Simon realized he wasn't breathing. Simon's own breathing stopped. "Alvin? Alvin wake up!" Simon shouted, shaking him a little. Theodore ran over to Alvin's other side, holding his left hand. The girls came over too. Brittany stopped and gasped at seeing her best friend so still. Jeanette had a hand hovering over her mouth while Eleanor covered half her face in shock.

"He'll be ok Simon, right?" Theodore asked through tears. Simon's hands shook as he checked for a pulse. Simon couldn't tell if he was too nervous to find it, or if it was really gone, but he started to use the CPR lessons he learned in health class on his brother. "Come on Alvin, work with me!" Simon mumbled. Eleanor woke from her shock to try and sooth Theodore, despite her own fear while Jeanette put an arm on Brittany, who was trembling in her efforts to hold back tears.

Simon found a rhythm in trying to restart his brother's heart. _Press, press, press, plug his nose and give him air, press, press, press_. "Please Alvin, breathe! Breathe!" Simon pleaded. The longer Alvin didn't breath, the more Simon lost hope and began to cry. "Alvin _please!_ Come back I'm sorry!" he cried, losing his rhythm. What felt like hours for the group was merely a few minutes, but as soon as Simon almost gave up hope, Alvin gasped. He coughed, his body hunching over. Simon was there holding him up instantly, helping him every second. "There you go Alvin, good boy! Breathe Alvin, just breathe!". Brittany sighed in relief, hugging Jeanette, while Theodore cried into Eleanor. Simon held Alvin up, while crying into his shoulder.

Simon shook like he had a fever, his emotions going haywire. Alvin just coughed, breathing air into his sore lungs. He pressed all his weight to his left hand, his right one burning like it was touching an oven. After catching his breath, Alvin fell back into Simon, who held him gently. Theodore jumped forward, hugging his brother. Alvin left into unconsciousness with a moan.

If only someone noticed his eyes.

* * *

**Alvin #2**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were having a blast. They were playing with chipmunk-sized kites with the girls who came back from their first season on American Idol, as judges. Dave was laying on a patio chair, sleeping on the porch of their new house. They spent the past week unloading into the new house, and today they finally got to utilize their front yard. It was a really cloudy day, a storm predicted to start later that day. But there was a perfect breeze for kites, so the chipmunks decided to play with them. Alvin whooped as a small gust took him off the ground a couple inches. "Whoa! Alvin!" Simon called, being the worry-wart he was. "What? It's not big enough to carry me away or anything" Alvin replied. He lurched forward from a stronger, more unforgiving gust. "Whoa! Uh, hehe?" he chuckled nervously, looking at his brother who was debating on telling him to stop.

"Whoa, uh, guys?" Theodore called out. Both brothers looked to the youngest, who was struggling to hold onto his kite. Alvin saw Theodore's distress, and pulled his own kite back, wrapping the rope around his forearm. Just as Theodore almost let go, Alvin snatched the turtle-designed kite. The only problem? He wasn't strong enough to keep both in one place. "Uhh, uh-oh" Alvin said, before being dragged, stomach down, across the yard. "Whaaah! WHOOOHOO!" he shouted, loving the feeling of being dragged. "THIS IS SOO AWESOME!"

Simon, Theodore, and the girls had the complete opposite reaction. Mainly Simon who was having flashbacks to the island incident. "Dave! Dave help!" the group called. Dave jerked awake, and blinked. Then realized what was happening. "Alvin!" he shouted and began chasing him throughout the yard, followed closely by all the other Chipmunks. "Alvin! Let go of one of the kites! You'll fly off". Another unforgiving gust lifted him a few inches off the ground. "Whoa!" Alvin shouted, now a little fearful. After another breeze slammed him into a tree, the kite that _wasn't_ tied around his arm flew out of his hand.

Theodore's kite flew up the two story house and got caught on an antenna on the very top. Simon and Theodore caught up to their brother, who was coughing from the impact with the tree while also being jerked around by his own kite. Simon and the girls had long since let go of theirs, getting too many reminders of the island. Dave grabbed Alvin's kite before he could be flown away. Alvin was still coughing and catching his breath. That tree had knocked the wind out of him. "Alvin, are you ok?" Jeanette asked while Simon and Theodore helped him up. Alvin said breathlessly "Yeah...just...need...a minute…" Simon noticed him rubbing his arm, where the kite string was tied around

"Alvin, is your arm ok?" Simon decided to ask. Alvin nodded and replied "Yeah...just...stings...a little". Simon didn't like that response, so he unwrapped the string, causing a small "ah!" from Alvin. Dave rubbed Alvin's back while he caught his breath. On first glance after pulling up his sleeve, Alvin's arm looked fine. But fur could hide a ton, something 9 years living in the wild taught Simon. He ran a hand through Alvin's fur and felt some swollen skin under the fur. 'Most likely bruises' he thought. Nothing was wrong otherwise. "Just some bruises Dave". Alvin jerked his arm back. "I could have told him that". Simon crossed his arms "Sure you could have, you probably would've thought it was broken".

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"I'm too old for this game"

Dave shook his head and gave Alvin a look. But a sigh from Theodore caught everyone's attention. "Yo, what's up Theo" Alvin said. "Oh, nothing. I just really liked that kite". "I know Theo…" Simon started. "...but would you have wanted to lose the kite or Alvin _and_ the kite?". Theodore put a finger to his chin. "Is that a trick question?". Everyone but Alvin laughed. "Ouch". But Alvin saw where the kite was, so he stomped past the laughing crowd to go get it. "Aw, come on, Alvin! It was just a joke!" Dave called out. Alvin turned to face them, but continued walking backwards. "Oh yeah,_ Ha. Ha. Ha._ as you can see I find it so funny! And I'll be right back. Theo's kite didn't fly off, it's on the roof".

Simon rolled his eyes and went to help his brother, followed shortly after by Theodore and the girls. "Hey, be careful up there!" Dave called. He didn't like the idea of his sons and the girls climbing to any roof, but he trusted them to know what they were doing. They all climbed and made it to the top where they saw Theodore's kit on the top of a weird looking antenna. Just then some thunder boomed overhead. All of the chipmunks flinched and ducked down. "Um, guys? Maybe we should head back down. I don't like the look of the sky" Brittany asked. "Never thought I'd say this, but Brittany's right. We should get back down" Simon repeated.

"Ok, just let me grab Theo's kite real quick" Alvin piped up, not wanting to be there any more than the rest of them. He ran up to the four-foot antenna, and hopped on the chimney next to it and reached for the kite. Another boom of thunder shook the sky, right above them, causing them all to flinch even more. "Alvin, just leave it. It looks like it's about to rain at any second!" Simon called. But Alvin ignored it. He reached for the kit, but lost his balance and had to grab the antenna with his _right_ hand. Now steady, he grabbed the string. But in that second, lighting struck the metal antenna, electrocuting Alvin in the process. The group all ducked back with a scream.

When the lighting stopped, Alvin's fur was all bristled and charred at some points. The kite was burnt beyond recognition and fell on the roof in a pile of ashes. As for Alvin, he fell on the roof with a small 'thump', unmoving in his grass-stained and now soot covered hoodie. Simon gasped when he saw his brother laying there and hopped over to him. "Alvin?! Alvin, wake up!" he shouted. He went to touch him, but stopped, fearing he'd hurt him. A few raindrops fell around them. Theodore ran over to him, not daring to move him. The girls sat around him, just looking in shock. After tapping him a few times with no result, Simon lifted his brother into his lap, shaking him.

"Alvin please! Wake up!" Theodore cried. More and more rain fell until the group was soaked to the bone. Simon shook Alvin again until Alvin gasped, shooting up into a sitting position. He coughed and breathed in air, while trembling. His hand was burned from touching the metal when struck by the lightning, but otherwise he looked ok. His paw went to his chest as he breathes. Simon and Theo hugged him while the girls let out a breath of relief. They all shivered from the cold, and decided to leave. But his electrocution left Alvin exhausted, and Simon ended up carrying him down on his back.

But if only someone noticed his eyes.

* * *

_ And this my dear readers is where our story begins!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I think the title explains the story a little, but hope you enjoy! Let me know if this seems interesting to you and if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alvin #2 P.O.V**

* * *

All I could feel when I began to wake up was the thudding of my head, along with the sharp throb of my hand. My right one to be exact. 'What? What happened? The last thing I remembered was grabbing Theo's kite'. I moaned and tried to move my arm to hold my head. My arm felt like a hundred pounds when I tried to move it. Somehow the more I tried, the easier it became to move. Getting past the pounding in my head, I could hear voices. They were faint, but I could hear them. I didn't try to focus on what they were saying. I rolled my useless lump of a body to my side to try and push myself up. I hoped I would wake up from this weird sleep that's making me feel twenty times heavier than a normal chipmunk like myself would be soon. It was supposed to rain soon.

The voices grew as I worked more on getting up. Why I feel this heavy, I have no clue, but it was beginning to wear off.

"..vin?"

"Al...n?"

"Alvin?"

It sounded strangely like Simon, but not as know-it-all. Maybe a little thicker. Maybe that lightning did something to me. My eyes had yet to open, feeling every bit like the heaviest part of my body. So when my arm gave out on me, I wasn't extremely surprised. I had a small panic when falling until I felt a big hand on my side. "Whoa, t..take it easy Alvin". Was that Dave? It couldn't be, Dave doesn't sound like that. A small, yet heavy pair of arms wrapped around me, and I didn't need to think about it to know it was Theo. But, he sounded different too! His voice was higher and sounded a bit more whiny. "Are you ok Alvin?" With...Dave's hand? On my back, I was able to pull my prickly hand to my face.

My whole body began to cramp and become all prickly as if my whole body fell asleep like my tail would if I sat on it long enough. I whined a little. My family spoke softly while I focused on opening my eyes. That's when I heard the strange version of what I assumed was Brittany. Her voice sounded more girly, and not as soft. I was _so_ over this already. "Simon, he needs to sleep! He almost died!". My mind was really fuzzy. It felt like seconds passed when hands appeared on my shoulders, pushing me back down. "Go back to sleep, Alvin" Simon said. When my brain caught up, all I could think about was:

'Did Brittany just say I almost died?!'

This time when I woke up, I felt lighter and everything was slightly sore. I felt like I would as if I just woke up after a football game sleep. I decided to try to rouse myself again. When I opened my eyes, they stung instantly. My paws went to my eyes immediately. There was some shuffling as I rubbed the pain from my eyes, which to my dismay were watering involuntarily. "Hey, are you ok?" It was Theodore. My chest sunk as I realized I didn't dream about his voice being weird. I hummed a little, yet even that felt foreign. 'What is happening?'.

His arms were around me again in a hug, which was odd because it was always Simon Theo would trust more. I used an arm to rub my eyes while my other moved around Theo. "Oh, uh, how are you feeling?" he asked me in his high-pitched voice. " 'm ok?" I mumbled. My voice sounded different too; I jumped in surprise. I finally decided to open my eyes. While everything _was_ bright, it was also different. This wasn't my house. This wasn't our room. This wasn't my bed. And this _wasn't_ my brother. Yet, somehow it all was. Theodore had on a green, zip-up jacket instead of his green hoodie, and he looked somehow thinner. His eyes weren't even green, they were a dark brown. So, seeing that I was with a strange Theodore, with everything looking different, and in a place I didn't know, I did the one reasonable thing any normal chipmunk would do. I _screamed_.

"AHH!"

Theodore, well who I _think_ this was, screamed too, most likely startled by my sudden reaction. "Ahhh!". I jumped so bad from the shock of it all, I fell off the oddly high-up bed. I would rub my head and my butt, which took the whole impact, but I was too scared. Shock couldn't describe what I saw around me. Me and my brothers' room wasn't _this_ big! We didn't have windows. We didn't have a human-sized closet. We didn't have a small Tepee tent. Simon didn't have a bookshelf. I didn't have a giant A over my bed with lights, and I didn't wear pants. I'm a chipmunk for pete's sake! We get too hot with pants. But this wasn't my body either.

"What...wha, huh?!" I couldn't form words. "Ow, why would you scream like that?" Theodore whined. Thuds, that could only be described as coming up the stairs could be heard seconds before the door burst open. 'What, since when do we have stairs?' I thought in a panic. "What's wrong?" a man wearing a plain, dark blue shirt said. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He was also holding a bat. "I don't know Dave, Alvin just woke up and..and started to scream!" Theodore spoke, sounding a little annoyed. I was still looking around at everything, slowly rising to my feet.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see….Simon? Walking towards me. He looked _very_ different. His glasses were blue instead of black and he wasn't wearing _his_ hoodie either! He also had more longer hair. He was wearing pants _and_ shoes as well. "Alvin, what's wrong?" he asked in his strange voice. It wasn't until he put a hand on my shoulder did I realize I was shaking. "Alvin?" I looked at him head on and he gasped. "What...what happened to your eyes?". "What?" I whisper out. He held my chin with his hand and moved my face around. "How did...can you see ok?" he asked me in disbelief. I shake my head. "E...Everything looks weird" I whisper.

"Whoa, your eyes look cool!" Theodore said. I jerk my head up to him, still new to all of this. 'Dave' came over to look at me as well, and I felt very uncomfortable around these people. 'People? They're your family, why are you uncomfortable?' I questioned myself. But despite scolding myself internally, I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't my family. They couldn't be. Simon's hand ran up and down my arm in what was supposed to be comforting, but this wasn't Simon. I still trembled.

"Here, why don't I take him to my lab to see what's going on". Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, his _lab_? "Y..your lab?". He nodded, and went on to explain what he'd do. 'Since when does Simon have a lab, we're too small for lab equipment'. When Simon pulled on my arm, I became aware of this...new body. I couldn't walk on all fours anymore. My 'paws', if I can still call them that, were more like human hands than paws. Even my fur was different! It was all a solid chestnut, not having smaller, light and dark hairs. I stumbled along with Simon, until we passed a mirror. I jumped again at what I saw.

My cheeks were far too puffed out, and my hair was large over my head in my typical style. I was still shorter than Simon, but I don't think I was ever this tall. My feet were like my hands in the sense that they were more human than chipmunk. But a giant relief to all this craziness was my eyes. They were still the same hazel I was born with. As Simon began to hold me up with an arm, a part of me began to realize he didn't seem think anything was wrong other than my eyes. "Come on Alvin, it's ok" While this somehow wasn't _my_ Simon, his voice sounded really worried. I guess it would naturally, I'm never this quiet, let alone scared.

He helped me along even though I continued to trip over my own feet ( but to be fair, I'm not used to these human-like legs ). My heart dropped a little as we got to the long staircase. I think Simon's did too. "Here, I'll carry him" 'Dave's' voice said from behind me. I jumped again as, before I could complain, two hands picked me up. My pride took a hit here, but I was still too nervous to speak. I looked around at this strange house, looking at the pictures on the wall for any sort of clue. When we got to the living room, there was one picture that caught my attention. Simon, Theodore, and I were laid out in a three-pointed star in some grass. Simon and Theodore looked how I see them now, but me? I had on my signature red hoodie with a red cap. I looked fairly stylish in it. But looking at the picture, I could only see the electric blue eyes that I didn't currently have.

I was carried to the basement (which I'm not even going to say we didn't have!), where I was set down again, almost falling on my new feet. Simon and Theodore helped me up and over to a stool. I still didn't speak, still afraid of these strange versions of my family. I tried to jump onto it, but these useless legs didn't have to boost I'm used to. I groaned and just used my arms. But, somehow they aren't as strong as before either. 'How long have I been out?' This was one thought I decided to voice. "How...how long have I been out?" My strange voice sounded a lot quieter than I would've liked.

Simon and Theodore both looked a bit speechless. "About a day and a half". For whatever strange reason, Simon couldn't meet my eyes. Theodore climbed up to me and began hugging me again. It wasn't a simple hug, it was a cuddle hug. It was fine for a few seconds. But I got uncomfortable pretty soon. "Uh..Th..Theo, can you…" I said, lightly pushing him off me. "Oh" he said disappointed, looking down. I felt bad, but in a pitying sort of way, not a 'I feel bad for rejecting my brother' sort of way, a feeling _my_ Theodore could give me. I took a moment to study the basement. It was very large, maybe a few square feet larger than the room I woke up in. It, for the most part was dark with the exception for the small lights hanging from the piping ceiling.

In one corner laid the washing machine and drying machine, with a few baskets of laundry and spare clothing littered around. 'Where am I?' I thought again. My attention snapped back to a hand on my shoulder. I still couldn't help the involuntary flinch that came with my fear. It was Simon. "Alvin, can you tell me what's different?" he asked me, shining a light in each eye. It reminded me of when Dave took us to the vet that one time for shots. "Well...you...it's...I...don't know how to describe it, it's just like...everything looks different". I blinked the light from my eyes to see Simon rolling his. "Very specific Alvin".

While I _was_ scared, I fought past my better judgement and snapped back to this..._Simon_. "Well, fine! You try waking up with everything looking like...like...like...I don't even know, I've never seen anything like this before!". He just sighed. "Well, I can't find anything wrong with his eyes aside from the color". Now I got confused. "What do you mean? They looked fine to me when I saw them". "Well to us they look different. But that's besides the point. Your eyes might be fine from what I can tell, but you seem weaker than I would've thought. You must have been electrocuted with more watts of energy than I originally thought, which doesn't make sense because our house couldn't have had more watts than 6,500. And you were only electrocuted for a split second before the fuse blew".

I blinked. 'I thought I was hit by lightning. I could be wrong, maybe you can get electrocuted by antennae too. But what does he mean by a fuse blew?'. "Uh...right. Say, did you get Theodore's kite by any chance?". They all gave me equally confused stares, making me feel like I was trapped in a corner. "I have a kite?!" Theodore asked me. "Um, his kite?" Simon asked in his own confusion. "Yeah his...oh, I supposed it probably got destroyed when I was electrocuted?" I thought out loud. "Simon, when did Theodore get a kite? You know you aren't allowed to have any after the firework incident" 'Dave' said with his fists on his hips.

Simon gave him a look. "He doesn't have a kite, Dave. I don't know what Alvin's talking about". I was becoming more and more confused by the moment. "His kite! The ones Dave _just_ bought us!" I told them. The more they looked confused, the more I began to believe my earlier thoughts. That this _wasn't in the slightest_ my family. "Alvin, I didn't buy you three any kites. What's gotten into you?". I just blinked, dumbstruck. "Ok, I am seriously confused here". "Ya, we know the feeling" my 'brother' said sarcastically.

I looked down at myself again, looking at the strange predicament I found myself in. Simon reached down and put a hand on my shoulder, _once again_ causing me to flinch. 'I really need to find a way to control this. That or make people stop touching me. I guess no one really _has_ for a while' I thought. "Alvin…" he asked, sounding uncertain. "Does it...hurt when we touch you?" I opened my mouth to respond, but hesitated. This wasn't my family, that I can say for certain. I need to start to cover it up until I find out how and why this happened, but I didn't what to lie straightforward. My brother could usually tell when I'm lying. 'But he isn't your brother..' a voice whispered.

I made my decision. "Yeah, it stings a little. Why?". He looked at me for any lies, and it took all my willpower not to buckle under the look. "Alright. That might be directly related because of the electrocution. I hope it's not permanent damage to your nerves". I blinked again. 'Ok, not your Simon, but still speaking in a language you don't understand. Check'. I shook my head a little and began to stand up, albeit a bit shaky. There was a shrill ringing noise that caused me to flinch. I saw 'Dave' pick up...a flip phone? And answer it. "Oh...oh right, I forgot, I'm sorry. Look boys, I need to run to the studio. I'll be right back, and Alvin?" he pointed at me. "Don't cause any trouble, you're still grounded".

"What?! I didn't even do anything!" I say, shocked and a little hurt. He didn't say anything as he went back upstairs. I groaned. This was all becoming too much. I felt myself sway, unused to the weight of this new body, and stumbled back. Too bad there wasn't enough stool to step on. Simon and Theodore's hands snatched mine before I fell completely off, gratefully. "Theodore, could you go get him some water and something light to eat? I can imagine he's tired" Simon spoke.

Theodore gave me a worried look, and while still not _my_ Theodore, I felt the need to reassure him. I sent a small smile at him, to which he smiled in return and left, crawling up the stairs like a toddler would learning to walk. When he was gone, Simon sighed. "Look, Alvin, about what happened…" he started. I looked at him, seeing him nervously fix his glasses. "...I'm sorry I didn't include you. I just didn't want anything to go wrong. I know it was unfair and that I should have just sucked it up, but...I'm sorry. You got hurt because of me and it...it almost killed you. I know I don't deserve it, but can you forgive me?" he finished.

I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't form words. Not only did this Simon just pour his heart out to me, admit I almost died, _and_ just apologized, but he was apologizing for something I didn't even know happened? He looked at me with a precious look, like whatever I'll say will make or break him. I knew whatever happened must have been big, otherwise Simon of all people wouldn't be apologizing, but I can't lie if it's something I'll remember and be mad at him for once I do ( Not that I think I'll remember, this isn't my family ).

"I...I...I'm sorry Simon, but I don't remember what happened before…" I say honestly. So much for covering up my displacement. "You...you don't?" Gone was his look, now replaced with concern and confusion. I shook my head. Different emotions flashed through his face, causing an array of different expressions to appear, disappear, and reappear. It looked pretty funny, if you asked me. "How...how can you not...electricity can't do that to you, it can't wipe your memory like this! How…" He looked to me for an answer. "Don't look at me, I'm not 'the smart one' of the group".

His eyes looked at me, up and down, until he reached his hand over to my head. "Is there anywhere that hurts especially on your head?" He touches lightly on different spots on my head, but I batt his hands away. "I'm fine". "Alvin, if you can't remember what happened, then clearly something's not right with you". I rolled my own eyes. "Just add it to the list then. Everything is turning out to be weird for me today, why not add memory loss to it, huh?" I said, losing my tone as I continued to speak. I wanted to go home, where ever it may be.

He touched a place on the back of my head, where it hit the floor when I fell off the bed. _That_ felt like a bruise, but nothing of memory-wiping caliber. Simon adjusted himself so he was right behind me. He touched the area again, causing another flinch from the area, but it still only felt like a bruise. "How badly does this hurt Alvin?" I groaned and stood back up. "Not enough to make me dizzy, if that's what you're wondering. Look, I'm fine. I just want to go back to sleep and forget today. Everything's too weird for me to take in". "Alvin, just wait a second. Let me figure out what's wrong with you, then you can go sleep. If you have a concussion…"

"Look, I've had a concussion before, and trust me, _this_" I say, pointing to my head "is not it". I took a gamble when saying that, and to my pleasure, it worked. "Alvin, you were barely conscious when you had that concussion".

"Still doesn't mean I don't remember the pain"

"You didn't even remember your name when you woke up"

"Sedatives"

"You don't even know what those are"

"Pretty self explanatory if you ask me"

"Alvin.." he warned.

"Please Simon! Just a nap"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. "Fine. But I want you up by dinner, and after you let me give you a check up, deal?" I didn't want to, as I _hated_ check ups with a passion, but agreed because I want to pretend I'm dreaming and will wake up at home. I held out my paw...er...well, hand. "Deal". 'Did I just come to an agreement with Simon of all people? Even if he's not mine?'. Simon must have been thinking the same thing, because he looked weirded out too. We held the look before I looked away, and moved to get off the stool.

Too bad my legs were still really shaky and I fell off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, sorry this chapter is late, had a busier week than I thought. But here it is, let me know if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alvin #1 P.O.V**

* * *

Pain zipped through my skull. That's all I could concentrate on, every pulse and every twinge of pain in my head. It hurt so bad I almost forgot my name. 'Alvin. You are Alvin Rules Seville. And you were...just...electrocuted?' I thought in question. I remember shouting at Simon for….for...excluding me from...his..project, yeah! He left me out and I got mad at him. I went to show him I could do something useful, then everything stung, and went black. 'I guess he was right. I just mess everything up. I'll apologize when I get up' I thought. I went to move, but everything felt heavy.

I kept trying to move, but found it getting...easier? 'Huh, I didn't think it worked like that'. I began to hear something. I think they were voices.

"..e's….king...p…"

"Is….h...right?"

"Yes, he….fine"

"Are you sure? He was struck by lightning"

'What? Lightning? How's that possible, I was in the basement. If anything it would've been just electricity' I thought. My whole body started to tingle. It reminded me of when I would sit on my leg and it would fall asleep. As my muscles begin to tense painfully, I whined. "Alvin?" someone asked. Was it Simon? He sounds really weird. More nerdy, if that's even possible, and less harsh. "Please wake up Alvin". That sounded like Theodore. But why does he sound so weird? He doesn't sound as whiny My brothers don't sound like that.

I decided to focus on my eyelids, trying to lift them. They were too heavy for me to do that, so I tried to sit up. My arms trembled as I lifted myself up. "Dave, I think he's waking up!" someone shouted. 'Was...was that Brittany? Why does she sound more...worried than irritated?'. A prickly hand went to my face, waves of dizzy spells blasting me over and over. "Shhh, it's ok Alvin. Get some rest" a grown man said. "Dave's right Alvin, go back to sleep" Simon said. I had a hard time focusing on, well, anything. But something about that was nagging me.

How come that didn't sound like Dave?

When I woke up again, I was laying on my side somewhere really comfortable. My pillow felt softer than I remembered, and my blanket felt heavier. But no matter how comfortable I felt, nothing could mask the soreness of my body. I sat up, hissing from my sore muscles. And my bandaged hand. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see where I was. What I didn't expect was how much they stung. "Ack!" I shouted, now holding my eyes. "Alvin?" someone shouted. Through the pain, my mind registered it as Theodore. But once again, I noticed how different he sounded. More friendly and less whiny.

I felt the bed indent near me and knew he had sat down next to me. "Hey Theo" I said. But now my voice sounded strange too. "How are you feeling, are you ok?". I shrugged, still rubbing my eyes. I felt arms around my waist. 'Oh, he's hugging me'. I got a bit confused as Theo never really hugged _me_. It was always Simon or Dave. I opened my eyes just to give him a look, but my heart dropped to my feet when I opened my eyes. My bed wasn't my bed. It was small, meant for a chipmunk of my size, and the comforter wasn't my tan and red striped comforter. It was completely red.

And this room wasn't my room, It was small, and kind of cluttered with instruments and toys. There wasn't any windows except for the large one behind my bed and the room wasn't large enough to fit even a toddler in it! And this wasn't my brother Theodore. This chipmunk had thicker and lighter fur. He was wearing a green hoodie and wasn't wearing anything else. No pants or shoes even! Yet it somehow worked oddly. But what got me was the fact his eyes weren't the chocolate brown I was used to. They were a deep green that matched his hoodie. His stripes were more pronounced and his hair didn't cover his head in blond locks like it should.

Ok, so waking up in a strange room, with a strange bed, and a _stranger_, I did the most obvious thing anyone would've done. I _screamed_.

"AHH!"

"AHH!" 'Theodore' screamed with me. My best guess is I scared him by screaming too. In my startled state, I lurched back, falling off the bed. I'd fallen from worse heights, so when I hit my butt and head on the floor, I ignored the dull pain it brought. My eyes traveled everywhere around me in a skittish way, fear pulsing through me. This wasn't my room, not my house, not my brother, and not my body! Looking down at myself, I looked far more chipmunk than I remembered. I had only a red pajama shirt with yellow lining and an A on a small breast pocket. But under the shirt was thick chestnut fur that only went down my chest and belly. My arms, legs, and back were all brown fur with little highlighted furs scattered.

My legs were shorter and my toes were clawed! This body was long and lean, but this wasn't _my_ body. "Alvin, what's wrong? Why would you scream like that?" 'Theodore' asked me, rubbing his ear. I was too scared to say anything, still looking around like a maniac. There were some deep pounding noises coming closer, and when a tall man appeared at the opening of the bedroom, his chest and head the only things visible, my voice caught in my throat. Another chipmunk wearing a blue hoodie, black, rounded glasses, with darker stripes and fur hopped up into the room, and a small part of my mind that wasn't frozen in fear whispered the name Simon.

My hands spoke words my mouth didn't, trembling and shaking so much I had a hard time directing them to move correctly. "Alvin?" he asked in a worried tone. I didn't keep my eyes on him for long, still processing the fact I'm not home, with strange chipmunks who seem to be my brothers, a man I'm assuming who is supposed to be Dave, but isn't, and in a body that wasn't my own. When 'Simon' grabbed both my shoulders, my eyes had no choice but to look up at him. I felt uncomfortable and really wished I knew where I was.

"Alvin, hey! What's...what...happened to your eyes?" he said, starting out as worried, but then ending confused. "H..Huh?" I stuttered out almost inaudibly. He cupped my face and turned my head from side to side. I flinched at his touch, having no words to explain what I'm feeling. "That's not possib...does anything look weird to you? Can you see ok?" he asked. I could only shake my head. "What's wrong". I tried to speak, to explain what I was seeing, but how do you explain_ this_? There's no way they's believe me.

"Wow, your eyes look really pretty!" 'Theodore' said. My head snapped at him, but looked away just as quick. "Alvin, come here" the man said, holding his hand out and gesturing for me to come closer. I didn't move. Both 'Simon' and 'Theodore' looked at me. I just shook my head again, scooting back more into the bed I just fell off of. 'Simon' got on all fours and crawled closer to me. He must have seen my fear because he stopped and just began rubbing my arm. I flinched again. "Dave, maybe we should call the vet again" he said.

A new part of me froze. I _hated_ doctors. Ever since I was mistaken for a baby tasmanian devil and sedated, I've secretly been afraid of needles. And vets. "D...d...doctor?" I whispered out. Simon nodded. "Well...alright, but let me know if something else happens" 'Dave' said. When he left, 'Simon' pulled me up, making me once again aware of this new body of mine. And once again flinch. I struggled to stay up, my balance completely off. These legs were too short than what I'm used to. I almost fell a couple of times, but 'Simon' always caught me, trying to help me over to a chair across the room.

"Are you dizzy or nauseous Alvin?" he asked. I didn't respond, still looking around. "Alvin?" he asked again. I curled my arms into myself, hunching over a little. Fear had a grip on me and I was too scared to do or really say anything. When we got to the chair, 'Simon' had set me down in the chair. Both of my 'brothers' looked at me in concern, a fear of their own in their eyes. I looked between both of them, then looked away slightly guilty. I mean, these somehow were my brothers, right?

But my eyes went wide when I saw another chipmunk look back at me. I was looking in a mirror, that much I figured out, but I looked so...different. My cheeks weren't as puffed out, and my striped were more defined. I wasn't wearing my lucky cap, but I still looked stylish with the small amount of hair that hung down from the top of my head. The only thing that calmed me in the slightest were my bright, pool-water blue eyes. The same eyes I had from birth. 'Why...why do they think something's wrong with my eyes?' I asked.

"Ok, Alvin, please say something! You're scaring us" 'Simon' said after a few minutes. I looked away from my reflection, but still couldn't form any words to say. 'Dave' saved me when he returned a few seconds later. "Ok, the vet will be here soon, but Alvin will need to come into the kitchen for her to inspect him again". I tensed again, and felt my fur bristle. "Oh, uh, o..ok" 'Theodore' said. When 'Simon' came to help me up, I flinched. _Again._ I was getting tired of that reaction. I could see Simon give me a worried/calculating look, but he helped me without a word. I stumbled along once again, tripping over my feet over and over. I felt really helpless, it was frustrating.

We got to the edge of the room where a small ladder led to the floor. I looked down and my shoulders dropped. "Here" 'Dave' said, and before I could look up, a had came around my back and lifted me up from the floor, causing me to jump and cling to his hand. 'Since when have I been this small?'. Before my head was the size of Dave's hand. Now _I_ was the size of his hand. 'What's happening to me?'.

'Dave' walked us through a few halls and I got a glance at some pictures of 'us'. But oddly enough in all of them, my eyes weren't blue. They were a honey brown. 'Dave' turned a corner, and we made it to the kitchen. It was a little nicer looking than I remembered. 'Oh, right, _not_ my kitchen and _not_ my house' I remembered. When 'Dave' set me down, I crumbled, these legs useless to me. He gave me a glance while my 'brothers' hopped onto the counter and began to explain what the vet had said. "Well, the vet told me she couldn't diagnose whatever this is over the phone, but she needed a description ready of all his symptoms when she gets here'.

My attention went to looking at every detail of the kitchen. I was on an island of sorts while the kitchen was surrounding the walls. Our kitchen table wasn't there, but on the island we were on there was a chipmunk-size table with six seats. I didn't pay attention to what everyone was saying, but when a hand slipped into mine I, guess what? Yep, I flinched! And jerked my hand back. 'Theodore' looked disappointed and 'Simon' came and sat down in front of me. "Alvin, what...what does everything look like? You said you weren't seeing things right".

"I...um...it's...I...don't know how to explain it" I told him quietly, still looking around at everything. He rolled his eyes. "I need a little more than that" he said, sounding annoyed. I glared at him. "Ok fine, how about you switch places with me and try to explain it!" I argue back. I regretted saying that instantly, fear making me beat myself up internally. 'This isn't your family! They might hurt you if you sass back!' I thought. For some reason he looked a bit...relieved? "Well, we need something to go off of. Is everything blurry, is it off colored, what?" 'Simon' asked, softer this time.

"I..no, everything just looks...different" I responded. He sighed and grabbed my chin, looking at my eyes again. I jumped. "Well, I'm not a doctor, but his eyes_ look_ fine to me. I mean, apart from the color that is". I looked at him oddly. "The color? They looked fine to me when I saw them" I commented quietly.

"You mean they look normal to you?"

I nodded, wondering what he was talking about. My eyes have always been blue. What is he seeing?

"Well, that's one thing we could tell the vet. Clearly if his eyes still look the same to him, that means his coloring is off, though I don't understand how. I mean, you were struck by lighting, physically it's impossible for electricity to change anything as big as eye color, let alone from one color to a completely different one" 'Simon' rambled. I blinked. I guess Simon is Simon no matter what he looks like. And I still can't understand science.

'But I wasn't hit by lightning. I was electrocuted. Did I just imagine that, like a hallucination?' I thought. That made me realize I had no idea how long I was knocked out. "Um, so...how long have I been out" I asked. "About a day and a half, give or take a few hours" 'Simon' replied. I remained quiet, thinking about how I found myself in this situation. 'Maybe this is a result of Simon's strange experiment' I thought. I looked around again, looking out the windows to see a bright and sunny day.

This was all so strange. How does electricity make everything look so different? I mean, if I knew it could do this, I think both me and Simon would get in trouble for trying things with it. Somehow I'm still Alvin, but….'ughh! This is too much for me to think about now' I thought. A hand on my arm jerked me from my thoughts. I was still skittish, so my eyes shot to my left, meeting 'Simon's' deep blue ones.

"Alvin…" he started. I just looked as he hesitated.

"...does it hurt when I touch you?"

It didn't. I was sore yes, but his or anyone's touch didn't hurt. It was a mix of fear, that I knew. But before I could tell him that, I nodded. Why I lied, I had no idea, but I couldn't take it back. 'I guess until I figure this out I should try to act normal' I thought. 'Well, whatever 'normal' is for this place'. Simon spoke up. "That also might be caused by the lighting. At least that makes more sense than your eyes. I just hope the electrocution didn't damage your nerves so bad it'll leave permanent damage". I faked a scared look. Not that I needed to, I'm scared enough as it is.

All of a sudden, a tune rang through the air, and 'Dave' picked up a flat phone. It looked like one of the newer ones that just came out. It took all of me not to get excited, still remembering this wasn't my home and family. "Dave Seville. Uh huh, yeah...alright I'll run over there later, my son is sick. Right now? Alright" he said, standing up to leave. "I need to get back to work boys. Let me know when the vet gets here, and Alvin…" he said, pointing at me. "...don't cause any trouble!". I glared a little at him. "Hey! I didn't even...I take offense to that!". He just walked into another room.

I groaned and moved to go sit at the small table, but forgot how unbalanced I was. I tripped and would've fallen off the counter, but 'Simon' and 'Theodore' both caught my arms and pulled me to the table. When I sat down, a little uncomfortably, 'Theodore' gave me a 'glare', pointed at me, and said in a pathetic attempt to be scary "Stay!". I huffed. _That_ sounded like my Theodore, but my gut told me it wasn't. None of this was my...anything! We all were quiet after that. The silence might have been deafening if the fear I felt didn't keep me on guard.

Finally after a while, Simon spoke up. "Alright Alvin, what's wrong. You haven't been yourself since you woke up". I looked at him and my mind screeched to a halt. 'What am I supposed to say to that'. I fiddled with the bandage wrapping on my right hand, thinking of what to tell them. Then I got an idea. It was crazy, risky, and a little troublesome. But they usually are. "Well...I...I don't really know how to say this, but...I don't really remember what happened or anything".

"You don't remember?" He half shouted.

"Not what happened or anything! I mean, I know who you are and who I am and everything, but...I just, don't remember" I rambled.

"What do you remember?"

And this is what I was afraid of. What can I say to them that will keep me less suspicious, but also keep up the act? "Well, um, I remember getting in trouble with Dave for...skateboarding in the house?" I tried. It was a gamble, but to my utter relief, one that paid off.

"Oh thank god! I thought you forgot more than that" He said, running a hand down his glasses.

"Um, how long ago was that?" I asked, genuinely confused. "That happened on Tuesday!" 'Theodore' piped up. I gave him a 'really?' look. 'Simon' did similar. "Theodore, he doesn't know when that was".

"Oh"

"It was three days ago"

Part of me sank; that means I'll need to figure out more of this act sooner than I thought. But at least they bought it. "But, how can you not remember? Sure you were thrown back, but that couldn't have been enough to wipe a small part of your memory. None of this makes sense, I mean, eye color can't change. It's genetically impossible. And electricity like lightning isn't powerful enough on it's own to affect memory. I mean, unless size has something to do with it, but if that's the case, why not his whole memory? Why just the past three days?" 'Simon' rambled.

"I'll have to do more research about it" he commented. Both me and 'Theodore' shared a confused look. 'Simon' looked back at us as if he just realized we were here, then chuckled nervously. "Uh, sorry. Anyways, here. Let me check something" he said. He leaped over the table on all fours, stunning me a little, then he began prodding my head. It didn't hurt at all, but I faked a bruise to give him an explanation. "Well, at least there's that explained. I guess the vet will tell us more when she gets here". I nodded.

A yawn flew out of my mouth unexpectedly, and I realized how tired I felt. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I'm gonna go take a nap" I said. As I stood, 'Simon' caught my arms. "Oh no, if you have any form of a concussion, you should stay awake". I groaned, just wanting to go home. "Pleeeaaase? Just a nap? It's not bad enough for me to like...I don't even know".

"That's right, you don't. Alvin look at you, you can barely stand, let alone walk. I don't want you sleeping until we know for sure you're ok".

So that's what he thinks my unbalance is from. I guess that's ok for now, but I need to learn to work this body soon. That excuse won't last forever. "But, you'll be right next to me if something happens. Just until the vet gets here?" I begged. I gave him my best puppy eyes. He just sighed and replied "Fine, but if this is something serious, you owe me _big time_!" he said lowly. I chuckled nervously. "Ok, thanks". He gave me a weird look as I moved to walk away before he suspected anything more.

Too bad my balance _sucks!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alvin #2's POV**

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was. _Again_. "Is this going to be a normal occurrence?" I complained out loud. It was mainly to myself, so I just stood in thought, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come. What I least expected was an _actual_ reply. "What? Who said that?" I turned my head around, but only saw black. 'What?' I thought. The voice rang out again. "Uh, hello?". Strangely enough it sounded like…._me_! "Who's there?" I asked out loud, still looking through the darkness for whatever or whoever was talking. I kept turning my head, but there wasn't anything but...wait, there! A blue light!

"Is that you over there?" I asked. The light moved, and revealed to be two seperate blue lights. They were a pretty blue, kind of like a Caribbean sea blue. I walked over to the lights, which seemed to come closer to me as well. It remained quiet as I walked closer, but the closer I got, I began to notice a sort of black glass. It spread out as far as I could see, blocking me from the two blue lights. Looking again at the lights, I realized something a bit startling. These weren't lights, but _eyes_. Glowing, blue eyes. They blinked, looking very wide while looking at me. "Hello?" the voice-that-sounds-strangely-like-me said. "Uh, hi?" I said kind of slow.

Curiosity spiked through me, and I walked closer to the black glass, coming to a foot away. The blue eyes copied me. When I got close enough, I noticed movement in the glass. My focus moved from the blue eyes to the movement on the glass where I saw an apparition of the strange body I had before falling asleep. 'It wasn't a dream' I thought, my hope dying. 'But if that wasn't a dream, where am I?'. My eyes moved back to the blue eyes, but I almost choked at what I saw. It was me! Well, my old body anyways, but my eyes were the same blue eyes I've been seeing. I looked at me and my eyes widened in shock. Or whoever was in my body.

I reached my right hand out and touched the black-stained glass, inspecting my body. Whoever was on the other side copied me. Finally he spoke, sounding like me, but also sounding like the voice I've been hearing. "How...what...where...Get Out of My Body!" He shouted. I jumped back, not expecting that reaction, but also not backing down. "Get Out of Mine!".

"I told you first!"

"Well...I told you second!"

"It doesn't work like that!"

"Says who!"

"I do!"

"And who are you?"

"I'm Alvin Seville, the greatest singing chipmunk to ever exist!"

"You can't be Alvin Seville! That's...That's my name!"

"No way, there's only one of me!"

"Uh, nuh uh! There's only one of me!"

We stopped arguing and just glared at each other.

It was tense for a few minutes.

Our glares grew in intensity.

Then we _BURST_ out laughing.

I fell to the floor laughing, just picturing my own face glaring at me. I could hear the other guy laughing just as much as me. Well, the other Alvin who's in my body. How much time passed of us just laughing, I wasn't sure, but when we both stopped, we just looked at each other. Well, whoever this Alvin was, he was just like me. Fierce, short-tempered, and _horrible_ at arguing. It grew awkward. _Fast_. "So..um, I guess this is your body" he spoke suddenly. I nodded. "And this is yours?"

"Yeah. You, uh...wouldn't mind giving it back, would you?"

"Not at all. Only, I don't really know how to"

"I...uh...don't know how either"

He stood up and began to pace, eyes glazed in thought and fear. "Ok, ok, ok, so somehow we magically switched bodies. We have no idea what to do in each other's world, no nothing about each other's families, and don't even know _each other_, and have no clue how or why we switched or how to switch back". I was quiet, soaking up the cold, hard truth. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" He screamed. Putting it bluntly like that strikes a new fear in my situation. He's right. We both might be Alvin Seville, but we aren't the same person. Can't be. And the same goes for our families.

"I...have no idea. What are we supposed to do?" I asked him, internally terrified, but also extremely confused.

"What _can_ we do? I mean, you can't act like me, and I can't act like you. Already _your_ brother thinks something's up, and I can't possibly act like you, someone I don't even know!"

"My brother? Simon?"

"Duh, who else. I mean, your Theodore isn't exactly the brightest munk in the tree"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it! That's my baby brother you're talking about! How would you like it if I talked smack about _your_ Theodore?"

He looked like he wanted to reply, but didn't.

"Look, I can't answer any of this, I'm not the 'genius' who did this. Man, if only Simon were here" I say. Not quite sure what it was about what I said, but Alvin 2.0 perked up. "Simon? Yes, THAT'S IT!" He shouted. He jumped over in my direction and pointed at me. "You need to talk to my Simon and tell him what's happened!". I froze while looking at him, not quite believing what he said. "Wait, you want me to _tell_? Do you realize how bad of a plan that is? For one, no one will believe me, I mean the first thing your Dave said when he left was 'No causing trouble!', so that's out. Second, this situation is crazy enough on its own, the _last_ thing I need is another Simon biting my tail about the things I do, and third…" I continued, counting my fingers as _I_ paced.

"...how can your Simon help? He can't know what to do in this situation, nothing like this has ever happened before! And in the event he _does_ believe me, which he probably won't, I hardly doubt there's an explanation for this!" I finished, looking at him.

"Well, _for one_ you don't know my Simon like I do, _two_ my Simon has a laboratory where he can do, basically anything in, and _three_ Simon has done the unthinkable before. Trust me, he can help us" Alvin 2.0 said, mocking me rudely. I scoffed, crossing my arms and glaring at him. "Why should I do that?" I argue for argument's sake. "Well, do _you _have a better plan?".

I go to argue, but realize I can't because I don't have one. "Aw nuts!" I say quietly. Well, not quite enough for Alvin 2.0 not to hear.

He laughed.

I blew a raspberry.

He stuck out his tongue.

Frustrated, I wanted to hit something, but just sucked it up for my sake. "Fine! I'll do it. Know how to get out of here 'smart guy'? I asked him. The smug face he was giving me fell, and I huffed with one of my own. I'd figure it out, but for now I didn't really like this Alvin. He was rude, and arrogant, and stuck up, and... 'Wait...is this how _I_ am?' I thought. The only ones who could answer that were not accessible to me at the moment. I just closed my eyes and laid on the ground….and woke up on Alvin 2.0's couch. I wasn't facing towards the living room, but I could hear Simon 2.0 and Theo 2.0 having a conversation.

"He's acting really weird. Even for Alvin"

"Will he be ok Simon?"

"He might have a concussion which would explain his odd behavior. Besides that, I'm not sure. I'll keep checking his nerves to see if they get better or not. As for his eyes...I don't even know how they changed. Genetically, it's not possible for them to change".

"Ok, I understand the concussion part. The rest I don't know".

'Ok, telling them I'm not their Alvin and that _their_ Alvin is somehow trapped in my body might be harder than I thought' I think. I'm not sure how Alvin 2.0 expects this to end up remotely well. I mean, I'm sure he's told his Simon some crazy stuff, heck I do that! But how do I do _this_? This might top off as the weirdest thing I've ever tried to convince someone of.

"He's been asleep for a while. I'm going to wake him up" Simon 2.0 said. Not a few seconds later did I feel a hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me. "Alvin?" he whispered. "Come on, get up". As you can imagine, I flinched. I began to get over it. Opening my eyes gave me the sense of 'not enough sleep'. I lifted myself up, rubbing my eyes as Simon's hand pressed against the bruise on the back of my head. Yep, flinched.

"Come on Alvin, dinner will be ready soon" he said, sounding a little disappointed. Honestly, I felt the same. Working these new legs, I pulled myself up and began to _try_ and walk. It was shaky, I won't lie, but I managed to take a few steps before falling to my knees.

My flinching became involuntary now as Simon 2.0 helped me up, his worried eyes never leaving me. Theodore held my waist up while we walked. Still on the instinct I needed to act like Alvin 2.0, I pulled both of them in in a sort of hug, saying a quiet "Thanks". I felt Simon tighten his grip, hesitantly along with Theodore 2.0. 'Curse Simon for being so smart'. When we sat down for dinner, Dave set down something. Remember how I said while back that even though me and Alvin 2.0 are both Alvin Seville, that we're not the same person? Yeah, Dave just set down a plate full of spinach and tomatoes. I hate_ \- with a bitter passion -_ tomatoes. Want to know what's worse? "Here Alvin, I made your favorites for dinner. Hopefully this helps you feel better".

I give a bittersweet smile, and slowly ate. I didn't know what it was about tomatoes, but the texture makes me want to gag. Dinner progressed how I kind of imagined it would, Simon and Theodore 2.0 talking about their days, Simon bugging me about my health. Though by the way they were looking at me, again like in the basement, I suppose my acting wasn't right. "Seriously Alvin, you're scaring me. Talk, complain, do _something_" Dave complained. I just yawned and poked at my leftover salad. "Sorry Dave, I'm just really tired".

"Well, I guess if you're that tired, you can go back to bed" I yawned again as Simon interrupted.

"Hang on Dave, I want to give him a checkup before he goes to bed"

I groaned.

* * *

**Alvin #1's POV**

I flinched awake from that strange dream with the _other_, lesser Alvin Seville to see the strange face of his brother Simon. "Come on Alvin, the vet is here. _Finally_" he said, whispering 'finally'. He pulled me up and a freaky looking woman walked up to me. She had crazily large brown eyes that had black eyeliner rimming them. Her smile was just as wide. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was someone's crazy, lost aunt. "Hello again dear, glad to see you up and running" she said with an overly cheeky voice. Even if he wasn't _my_ Simon, I gripped his arm and, not too subtly, tried to move behind Simon.

Simon gave me a sympathetic smile as he moved me closer to this lady. "It's alright sweetheart, I'm just going to check you out. Woo! Look at these blue eyes. Strange, how they've changed…" she mumbled as she flashed a flashlight past my eyes. I blinked from the light, eyes adjusting again. "Now, your brother tells me your vision is colored different, is there anything else about your eyes I should know about?" the nurse lady asked. I wanted to give her more, but I thought back to me and Alvin 2.0's conversation. Once Simon figures out what happened, he'll switch us back no problem. Until then, I think I should still act like Alvin 2.0.

"Um, no I guess? I can't really explain it, everything just looks...different".

"Well, if your vision doesn't get better within the next few days, come back to the vet for a closer look. Now, I was also told about possible nerve damage and a concussion. From what I can tell, you don't have any serious concussion, but I won't rule it out because your eyes are changed. As for the nerve damage, there isn't any treatment for chipmunks your size aside from pain medications, so I will recommend some light acetaminophen. I don't want to prescribe anything too heavy, as he is a chipmunk and could easily, accidentally overdose. So, get a scale and weigh out 0.2mg of acetaminophen for him to take every 4-6 hours".

I didn't even try to pay attention to a word this chick said. I left that to Dave and Simon. Heavy exhaustion hit me, and I let my head fall onto Simon's shoulder. Simon shifted, making me jerk myself awake. "Hey, stay up. I'd at least like you to eat _something_ before you go back to bed"

"I'm not hungry though" I tell him with a yawn.

"I don't care, you haven't eaten in over a day. That's a long time for a chipmunk"

I just shrug and stretch my arms and shoulder blades back. Simon just started to awkwardly rub my back. I honestly couldn't care about anything right now, I felt exhausted even though I just woke up. "...but what I recommend for him most is lots of food, water, and _rest_" the nurse finished. Dave thanked him and she left. I breathed an internal sigh of relief. I _hate_ doctors so much. Vet or human, I didn't care.

"Well, alright then, you heard the vet. I'll set out some food for you, and then you can sleep" Dave said. I groaned. "Can't I just sleep? I'm so tired!" I whined. Well, _tried_ too. I came out more like a whispered plea. "After you eat something. I'm sure the fact you're tired is because you haven't eaten in a while" he said picking all three of us up and setting us on the island. Theodore gave me a hug and smiled at me. 'Great. Another soft spot' I thought. It took a few minutes, but soon Dave set out some fruit salad and a few vegetables. But sadly when I saw that there were peaches and pineapple in the salad, I mentally groan.

I did _not_ like peaches.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hello guys! Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been so busy with stuff at home. I would also like to acknowledge the fact that, yes Alvin is seen as the oldest, but in my story, he's the middle child. I always saw him as the middle child, so that's what I'm going to keep him as. I hope you enjoy, let me know if you want more.**


End file.
